An electronic computing and communications system can include one or more communicating and computing elements, which can, in the course of communicating and computing, process information using nodes operating on servers at a datacenter. The nodes may include application nodes and database nodes. The application nodes can execute application software usable by clients connecting to a server. The database nodes can store data usable by the application software. The execution of application software by an application node can include requesting access to a database node.